GaraxLee Drabbles
by Adid
Summary: Pequeños drabbles sin mucho sentido y autoconclusivos. Con historias sin relación entre sí.  YAOI ChicoxChico  Mayormente GaaLee  me gusta y tambien lo trabajo más  pero con algún que otro LeeGaa  tambien me gusta
1. Drabble 01

Esto será una colección de drabbles sobre mi pareja favorita de Naruto Gaara y Rock Lee. Ideas, ya sea que eran así de cortas desde el principio o que eran parte de ideas mayores que no logré aterrizar bien. Quizás algunos sean más fuertes que otros. Pondré la advertencia correspondiente cuando así sea. Quise publicarlos aquí porque siento que tengo algo abandonada esta cuenta ^_^

Drabble 01: Invitación

Pareja: LeeGaa

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Palabras: 300

**INVITACIÓN**

-Es a Naruto al que deberías invitar a salir. Él es mucho más divertido que yo.

Comento al pelinegro. Aun le sorprendía el aparente interés que mostraba Lee con él. Siempre era tan amable y dulce. Era entusiasta y optimista. Totalmente lo opuesto a él. Así que no podía entender la insistencia de querer invitarlo a salir. No es que a Gaara no le gustara ese trato. Al contrario. Pero nunca nadie lo había tratado de esa forma. Era tan desconcertante que daba miedo. Miedo a ilusionarse y que después el pelinegro simplemente lo abandonara como hacía todo el mundo.

-jajaja … eso puedes jurarlo. –Respondió a su vez.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada afilada, provocándole que se encogiera de hombros, apenado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero, la verdad es que a mí me gustan más los calladitos- Le confesó con galantería.

Gaara volteo a verlo sonrojándose intensamente. Regresó su mirada al frente y siguió avanzando serio. La sonrisa de Lee se atenuó notoriamente y también siguió caminando con gesto de pena. El rechazó parecía bastante obvio.

-El sábado estoy ocupado por las mañanas, pero si quieres podemos vernos después de la tres.

No había volteado a verlo siquiera. Seguía muy sonrojado.

La alegría volvió a iluminar el rostro de Lee quien apenas atinaba a creer lo que escuchaba.

-Bien. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la plaza?

-El sábado en la plaza a las tres, entonces.- Finalmente volteo a verlo con algo de timidez.

-¡YOSH! Ahí nos veremos. Esperare ansioso.

Gaara también mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Seguía teniendo miedo, sí. Pero decidió dejar de ser un cobarde y apostar por una vez. Tal vez pudiera ganar. Y al sentir a Lee tomar su mano tímidamente pensó que tenía muchas posibilidades. Apretó de vuelta la mano del pelinegro.

Creo que es el más LeeGaa que tengo. O más bien casi el único. Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.


	2. Drabble 02

Drabble 02: Presencia

Pareja: GaaLee

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Genero: Romance, angst.

Palabras: 372

**Presencia **

Con un andar pausado atravesó la aldea que descansaba calma y serena. Solo el sonido del viento rompía el silencio propio de la media noche. El frío era inclemente y se colaba sin piedad hasta mordisquear sus desgastados huesos. Subió hasta la parte más alta. Desde ahí podía contemplarse sin ningún problema toda la extensión de esa vieja villa.

Sentía el suelo helado crujir bajo sus pies descalzos. Los granos de arena parecían adherirse a su cuerpo. Se sentó de frente a la maravillosa vista y levanto la mirada. Alta en el cielo, la luna brillaba intensa, enorme y redonda. Con un ligero matiz rojo. Como si apenada se hubiera ruborizado.

La noche era igual a aquella que había ocurrido hace ya tantísimos años. Recargo su espalda en una roca saliente y suspiro tranquilo. El viento seguía soplando quedamente, como el susurro de un amante. Los pequeños granos de arena que arrastraba se adherían a su piel, en lo que casi parecía una caricia.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. Sin embargo su imagen seguía fija en su mente como si se hubiera pegado a su retina. Sus ojos, su cabello. Su mirada. Esa última mirada que le dio. La última vez que junto sus labios con los suyos. Y a pesar de tantos años, en ningún momento había dejado de sentir su presencia. Su voz parecía estar entremezclada con la del viento. Su olor estaba impregnado en cada grano de arena que conformaba la ciudad. No había duda.

-Sigues aquí. ¿Verdad? Gaara-san

Susurro al la nada, en la que estaba seguro, él lo estaba escuchando. Guardando y vigilando para siempre su pertenencia.

-Creo que te extraño.

Fuel lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrullar por el rumor de los sonidos de la noche. El viento pareció intensificares, como si se hubiera emocionado con esa simple confesión. Despeinando su cabello. Acariciando su rostro. Su voz ronca y seca volvió a escucharse, esta vez más claro que ninguna hasta ahora. Su presencia latía por todas partes más fuerte que nunca. Protegiendo aquello que había amado. Que amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Solo mío.

Aunque no había nadie despierto que pudiera escucharlo.

Esto era parte (o más bien el final) de una historia mucho más gorda que dudo mucho que, por cómo van las cosas, termine algún día u_u


End file.
